


Satisfied

by The_Clueless_Girl_King



Series: We begin again [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Game of Thrones-esque, House Targaryen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rebirth, Self-Insert, Sibling Incest, more tags to come, so incest, underage marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clueless_Girl_King/pseuds/The_Clueless_Girl_King
Summary: He would start a war that would wipe out his house completely over a girl and a prophesy. From the outside it was a tragic love story that was swoon upon. But what about his wife and children what of the countless people slaughter for his actions? She should of left taken whatever gold with her and sailed away, but she loved him to much and Gods didn't that hurt? How did love taste so bitter? How was she suppose to prevent her house's destruction?Fire and Blood





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I had this written already and decided to publish it. I have a few more ideas for game of thrones one that is during Aerys time, but I'm going to work on these two stories for now. I also have a few ideas for other fandoms. Hope you like it helpful criticism is welcome and sorry for any selling and grammar mistakes. I try to read over it a couple times, but I always seem to miss somethings.

 

 

When Rhaegar is four name days old his mother tell him he shall be a big brother.  An unbelievable spark of amazement fills the young Prince and as the moon turns he watches as his mother’s stomach rounds. It is a small rounding bump that Rhaegar eagerly presses his hand against the growing curve.

 

 Then it turns flat once more

 

With eager hands Rhaegar tugs on his mother dress and asks “Mother may I see the babe?”

It is the first time he sees his mother cry.  With a sob Rhaella gathered Rhaegar in her arms tears spilling down her face.

 

“No, sweetling,” She whispers, “They are with the Gods.”

 

Rhaegar is confused why would the Gods have his sibling?  So when his mother and her ladies take him to the sept to light a candle to the Gods Rhaegar prayed that they return his sibling. 

The Gods did not give the babe back, but when Rhaegar is five names day old they take another Targaryen babe.

 

He is seven name days old when his mother’s stomach grows past the little bump to large and protruding.  He is cautious to lay his hand on his mother’s stomach. Rhaegar maybe young, but he can still feel apprehension around the Keep. Rhaegar hears the harsh whispers of how his mother will fail in her duty once more.

Even with his head buried in a book Rhaegar still see it all. He sees the ladies of the court flutter their eyes at his father, desperate for his attention. He watches as his mother’s face tightens and her eyes burn with fury. He sees greedy Lords showing off their daughters boast on their merits to his father.

 

How many of them wished for his mother’s death so that they may be queen?  Did they pray for the death of this babe?

Rheagar was young, but he could not afford to be ignorant so he watched, he read his books, and a small part of him still prayed even if it feels hallow.

 

So when the ninth month turned and his mother went to her birthing bed. He sat beside his father with a glass of watered down sweet wine to await his new sibling.  He watches as the King’s Guard stands tall armor gleaming and white cloak spotless.  He sees his Father converse with other lords while ladies giggle at something his father says. The court is desperate to get Father’s attention while his Hand is away in Casterly Rock after the birth of his own children two turns ago.

 

A bitterness curls inside his chest he’d rather be in the library then sitting here. Surrounded by greedy liars that see more opportunity in his Mother and sibling’s death so they can claw their way to the throne.

 

But he stays still because he is the prince of the Iron Throne, decedent of the great conqueror Aegon. He must smile pleasantly, engage in small talk. The time drags on and blurred together till Lady Redwyne made her way into the room causing a hush to fall.

 

“Your Grace,” She curtsied ignoring how the entire room was focus on her, “Her Grace the Queen has given birth to a healthy Princess.”

 

_What?_

 

Rhaegar snapped his head to look at his father disbelief filling him.  Aerys stood up throwing his arms out with flourish a smile graced his handsome face.

“Feast in honor of your new princess!”  Turning to Rhaegar he holds out a hand “Come Rhaegar let us greet your sister.”

Rhaegar moves in disbelief fallowing his father as the Kings Guard surround them and make their way to Mother’s chamber.

Sooner then he expects they are in his Mother’s solar her bed chamber’s doors are open so that her ladies move in and out.  They curtsies with a “Your Grace.” before going back to their duties bring cloths, blankets, brushes, and bottles of sweet smelling oils. In the bustle Rhaegar hears a strange high pitch sound that pulls him through the door. And there is his mother hair clinging to her face as she gazed down at the buddle in her arms. 

“Mother?”

Rhaegar watches as tiny hands wave from the blanket, he is so focus that when his Father places a hand on his back to lead him to his Mother’s bed, he his startled.  Making their way to his Mother’s bed Rhaegar finally gets a look at his new sibling as his Father lifts him onto the bed and sits beside him. He can see the babe, his sister, a wisp of silver hair on her head and tiny as she cries.

It occurs to Rhaegar that this is his first time seeing a baby in his life. Most children don’t come to court till they are at least six namedays old and babies are confine to their houses to decrease their chance of getting sick. He hesitantly reaches a hand out towards the babe one of her flailing hands grip on to one of his fingers.  He watches as she brings it close to her body while her other hand joins in to grip his hand. With amazed eyes he glances at his parents to see them both gazing at them smiles on their faces.

Rhaegar would look back on this moment as he grows because it would be the one moment that they were truly happy. Where the weight of the world wasn’t pressing down on them, where madness or sorrow wasn’t clouding their eyes.

 

“This is Daenys Targaryen.” His Mother said smiling at him before turning to his Father. His Father smiled back planting a kiss on her forehead and for a moment everything was perfect.


End file.
